This invention is related to polymer blends of a polymer and a block polymer, a process for making these polymer blends and coating compositions containing these polymer blends.
In modern automobiles and trucks, flexible plastic or rubber substrates are used, for example, flexible filler panels are located between the bumper and the chassis, flexible materials are used as fender extensions around headlights and taillights and other flexible exterior trim parts are used. Finishes are applied to these flexible parts to provide the truck or automobile with a pleasing aesthetic appearance but these finishes must have excellent durability, weatherability and flexibility. Flexible finishes useful for automobiles and trucks are taught by Hick U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,895 issued Oct. 15, 1974. While these finishes are of a good quality, there is a need for finishes with increased durability and coating compositions that can be used to repair flexible finishes.
The polymer blends of this invention are used to make coating composition that form excellent flexible finishes and that are useful for repairing flexible finishes.